


We could have all three

by JaneBuzJane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Communication, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Genderswap, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Somnophilia, Strap-Ons, Talk of Breeding Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneBuzJane/pseuds/JaneBuzJane
Summary: Iwaizumi accidentally discovers one of Oikawa'soh-so-secretkinks. Something's gotta be done about it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi/Tendou Satori
Comments: 13
Kudos: 414
Collections: "In Their Prime" Sportsani Exchange





	We could have all three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notallballs (notallbees)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/gifts).



> Happy gifting day, Bees!! This fic is for you! I tried to work in as many kinks as I could. Some extras probably snuck in.
> 
> For those of you who prefer visuals, [here's Iwaizumi's lingerie](https://www.playfulpromises.com/collections/bras/products/sky-pearl-quarter-cup-lace-harness-full-bust-bra).

Iwaizumi woke up disoriented and groggy, casting around for her phone in the dark. Its charging screen read a garish 02:36 in the dim light of the room, and she flopped down against her pillows with a scowl, unsure of what woke her up. 

The answer, as always, was Oikawa, squirming restlessly on her sheets until one of her legs smacked Iwaizumi in the calf. "Ow," Iwaizumi hissed, shoving Oikawa farther over on the bed, but it did nothing to dispel the muttering that Oikawa was prone to during bouts of stressful sleep. 

And Oikawa took the covers with her, rolled up tight inside them like a bug in a cocoon. 

Groaning, Iwaizumi leaned over to untangle their bedclothes from around Oikawa's body. Despite her early morning reservations, she had to huff a laugh at the way Oikawa's brows scrunched in the middle, wrinkling up her nose as she muttered in her sleep.

As Iwaizumi reached over to grab the corner edge of the blanket, she heard clearly for the first time a piece of the litany Oikawa was reciting under her breath, and it struck her to the core. 

"...wa-chan, come in me, _please..._ " 

With a start, Iwaizumi realized that the restlessness wasn't Oikawa tossing and turning at all. She was – 

Iwaizumi's cheeks burned. Oikawa was having a sex dream. 

It was nothing new - they'd been living together for a year, after all, dating even longer, and had almost fully grown accustomed to the habits a person develops when they live alone - but it was the first time Iwaizumi had heard this tasty tidbit of kinky information. 

Oikawa had never breathed a word about anything like this. She'd always turned up her nose at the overblown comeshots in porn videos, fast-forwarding to the next video before Iwaizumi could say anything. They'd never even _watched_ a video featuring a creampie, as far as Iwaizumi could recall.

The thought of Oikawa with come leaking from her pretty cunt would be the hottest thing Iwaizumi would ever see in her life, probably. Iwaizumi pressed her legs together and sighed as the liquid heat pooling between them made her ache. 

Then again, Oikawa did always know exactly how good she looked. 

As if summoned by the thought, Oikawa sighed, arching her back and smacking her lips as she rolled over to her side. 

Still antsy from the warmth in her stomach, Iwaizumi shifted closer, hooking her chin over Oikawa's shoulder and pressing up against her back. It took a moment to find a way to worm her hand between the bedclothes, but her fingers finally grazed the warm skin of Oikawa's belly. 

Oikawa shuddered against her, pressing her ass back against Iwaizumi's front. "Iwa-ch'n," she murmured. Her leg kicked out again, but Iwaizumi trapped it with her own, levering her knees apart. Oikawa's mouth fell open with a groan, her breathing beginning to come faster. 

Iwaizumi softly bit the curve of Oikawa's shoulder, nudging the strap of her sleepshirt down with her nose. Oikawa smelled warm and soft, flowery and - and _pretty_ , graceful in a way that belied her deadly strength on the court. It made Iwaizumi hot, sent heat to rumble all the way down to her toes and making her pussy quiver. 

Iwaizumi scratched her fingernails lightly over Oikawa's abdomen, anticipating the way it would make Oikawa jerk in her hold and forcing her knees wider. 

Oikawa groaned into her pillow, rubbing her cheek against it. "In me," she sighed.

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa's shoulder as she smoothed her way down into her sleep shorts, pressing lightly over her mound and making a soft noise at how wet Oikawa already was. If she hadn't known better, she'd have thought Oikawa had already come. "You like this, huh?" Iwaizumi muttered, and even though Oikawa couldn't comprehend it, a whimper bubbled out of her throat. 

Iwaizumi stroked lightly over Oikawa's clit with her thumb as she spread Oikawa with her fingers, slipping them inside her hot, slick center with a curse. Iwaizumi met no resistance at all, even as she drew her hand back out and pushed three fingers inside. 

Oikawa just keened, high in her throat, shivering against Iwaizumi's front. "Please," she whispered, bucking her hips. It only made her wetter against Iwaizumi's hand. "Come in me." 

Iwaizumi licked her dry lips and curled her fingers inside Oikawa, enjoying the way the warm weight of her body pressed up against her. "You want come, baby?" Iwaizumi whispered. She stroked Oikawa's clit faster, a little harder, just the way Oikawa liked it when she was awake. "Want me to stuff that pussy of yours until it drips?" 

Oikawa's legs tried to close as the trembling heat of her pulsed around Iwaizumi's fingers, but Iwa spread her wide, forcing her to ride out the aftershocks. Iwaizumi craned her neck to see Oikawa's tense face, her eyelashes beaded with tears as her body strained and pushed against Iwaizumi's hold. 

"Fuck," Iwaizumi whispered, moving her fingers faster inside Oikawa. With a startled yelp, Oikawa woke up, her body shivering through another orgasm as she tried wildly to get her bearings. 

"Iwa-chan!" she cried, rolling her hips down. "O-oh, fuck, _yes._ " She groaned, luxurious and happy, before clumsily reaching over her shoulder to drag Iwaizumi down for a kiss. "God," she moaned into Iwaizumi's mouth. "So good, Iwa-chan." 

Iwaizumi laughed into Oikawa's mouth, sliding her fingers through the mess of Oikawa's cunt. "Yeah," she said softly. "Didn't mean to wake you." 

"Mmm," Oikawa murmured, turning into Iwaizumi's chest. "Hold me. 'M tired." 

Iwaizumi groaned. "Stick your knee up here so I can get off, too." 

But Oikawa was already asleep again. 

With a sigh, Iwaizumi straightened out the blankets and rolled over, idly wondering if the vibrator that lived in their bedside table was charged. Before she could finish the thought, she followed Oikawa into sleep.

  


* * *

  


Oikawa had already left the bed when Iwaizumi woke up once more, this time at a more human hour. She stretched with a yawn, then jammed her feet into her slippers and shuffled into the kitchen, where Oikawa was already cooking breakfast over a sizzling stove.

"'Morning," Iwaizumi rasped, wriggling her fingers into Oikawa's sleep shorts to rest on the bare skin of her hips. "You sleep well?" 

"Just fine!" Oikawa chirped, darting away to fetch a glass from the cabinet above the sink. Iwaizumi briefly mourned the loss of Oikawa's body against her own. "Water or juice?" 

"Milk," Iwaizumi said, poking at the abandoned sausage with a spatula. She hid a grin at Oikawa's disgusted sound, calling out her thanks as Oikawa shooed her over to the table and resumed her station at the stove once more. 

"What are your plans for the day?" Iwaizumi asked, sipping her milk. 

"Nothing at all," Oikawa said, sounding put-out. "I hate rest days." 

Iwaizumi yawned again. "Wanna talk about last night?" She wasn't sure if Oikawa even remembered waking up in the middle of the night to two orgasms.

Oikawa hummed. “Fingering me in the middle of the night, Iwa-chan, that’s sneaky.” 

Iwaizumi rolled her eyes, slurping her milk. “Like we haven’t done it before. I’m talking about the part where you asked me to bree –“ She couldn’t say that word. “To come inside you.”

Oikawa turned, a defiant look on her face as she pointed to Iwaizumi with the spatula. “Everyone has hidden kinks.” 

Confused, Iwaizumi set her milk down. “Yeah? But they don’t always need to, you know. Stay hidden.” 

“We’re lesbians, Hajime,” Oikawa sang cheerfully, turning back around. “Neither of us could actually come in the other.” 

“That’s not true,” Iwaizumi said, mystified. “I know they have toys for that. With the little – ugh, cumtubes?” 

Oikawa whirled around again, breathing hard. “Nothing called a _cumtube_ is going inside me.” 

“But – you clearly want it,” Iwaizumi said, baffled. “Why won’t you try it?”

“I - _ugh,_ ” Oikawa said, turning off the stove and slumping against the counter. She put her face in her hands for a moment before slapping her cheeks and staring at Iwaizumi with what Iwaizumi privately called her _spike look._

“I’m not dissatisfied with you,” Oikawa said firmly. “I don’t want you to think that your lack of a dick means you can’t fulfill me.” 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “I can fulfill you perfectly fine without a dick.” 

“Yes,” Oikawa said impatiently. “But you’re not… I don’t want to be with a guy instead of you.” 

“Okay.”

“And you’re fine with that?” 

“Yup.” 

Oikawa squinted. “You want to indulge this.” 

“Very much.” 

A slow smile crept across Oikawa’s face. “Really?” 

“I already said so, didn’t I?” Iwaizumi said impatiently. “Come over here and let me kiss you.” 

Oikawa did. And that was that.

  


* * *

  


That was not that. The first time Iwaizumi tried to dirty talk Oikawa, with a toy balls deep inside her and Oikawa staring expectantly up at her, did not go well. Iwaizumi’s mind was blank.

Iwaizumi cleared her throat, acutely aware of Oikawa's scrutinizing gaze below her. "So, well. I'm going to - I'm going to come in you," she said. 

Oikawa scrunched up her nose. 

"Shut up," Iwaizumi muttered. She pumped her hips, relishing in Oikawa's shaky gasp as the vibrator slid further inside. "I'm going to fill you up," Iwaizumi said, louder. "And you'll - um. Take it." 

The words that had flowed so smoothly from her when Oikawa was asleep seemed to have escaped her now, turning her into a fumbling mess. There were no concrete thoughts in Iwaizumi's head. Scowling, she began to thrust as Oikawa closed her eyes and tipped her head back with a moan. 

"I will, Iwa-chan, please," she said. "What else?"

Iwaizumi floundered, a bevy of thoughts rising to her lips, none of them articulated further than _messy cunt_ or _coming in you._ "Uh," she said, biting her lip. "I'm going to come in you," she said again. "And fuck you."

Oikawa gave the tiniest sigh, but it was enough for Iwaizumi to curse and pull out, heedless of Oikawa's yelp. 

"Iwa-chan! What’s wrong?" 

"This isn't going to work," Iwaizumi said, sitting back on her heels. "I need a script or something, I can't just... you know, say it." 

She planted her feet on the floor and scrubbed her hands through her hair, frustrated. 

"Hmm," Oikawa mused. The sheets rustled, and Oikawa's flowery perfume surrounded her as she rested her chin on Hajime's shoulder. "You told me you didn't have any problems saying it the other night." 

"You were _asleep_ ," Iwaizumi groaned. It doesn't quite convey all she wants to - _I don't want to disappoint you, I want to make you happy, this is something we're both into so why can't we get into it_ \- but Oikawa just hums again, like she gets it. 

"We'll try this again," Oikawa said decisively. She placed her hands and Iwaizumi's hips and kissed the back of her neck. "You make up your script, Iwa-chan, and I'll work on some phrases to guide you if you get stuck." 

Iwaizumi tipped her head back and kissed Oikawa, upside down, licking the sweet noise of surprise from her lips.

  


* * *

  


Iwaizumi didn't want a script. She wanted the easy confidence and lack of a filter that the haze of sleep had loaned her, but it seemed to float just beyond her grasp each time she pictured saying some of the more colorful, pornographic phrases to Oikawa's face. 

She took a sip of her coffee and stared blankly at the television as the thoughts ran around her head in circles. Last night had been a disaster.

They could try it while Oikawa was asleep, again, but would Iwaizumi be able to repeat the experiment without being overly conscious of her words? Probably not. 

She took another sip. 

Porn research was always an option, but typing 'sincere dirty talk' into the search bar hadn't yielded much of anything, and the lurid, forced talk in most porn did the opposite of turning her on. 

Sip. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa might have some suggestions, but Iwaizumi didn't trust them with the details of her sex life. The ribbing she and Oikawa would endure was not worth the end result. _If_ it helped at all. 

Sip. 

There were other people she could call. Responsible people. Normal people. Iwaizumi sat bolt upright and, without thinking things through any farther, dialed Ushijima. 

The line only rang for a brief moment before Ushijima picked up. "Ushijima here." Iwaizumi could hear a high-pitched warbling in the background, something that was either a children's television show or Tendou.

"Hey, Ushiwaka," Iwaizumi said warmly. "Is now a good time?" 

"Ah," Ushijima said. "One moment." The noise in the background briefly became louder before stopping abruptly, as though Ushijima had walked into another room and shut the door. "My apologies," she said. "I had to step away." 

Iwaizumi snorted. "Tendou still have you on that Sunday morning cartoon schedule?" 

"They are important to her," Ushijima said diplomatically. She hesitated before adding, "Some of them are quite humorous." 

"I don't doubt it," Iwaizumi said, shaking her head. "Well, I don't want to keep you, so I'll be quick. I'm trying something new with Oikawa and I was wondering if I could pick your brain for advice." 

Ushijima was quiet for a moment. "Is this 'something new' a bedroom activity?" 

Iwaizumi coughed. "Yeah. So this is between us, okay?" 

"Of course." 

"Right." Iwaizumi inhaled to steel herself before continuing. "She wants me to talk dirty to her, but when I try, it... doesn't go well. I freeze up. I can't spit the words out." 

"I see." Another silence. 

Iwaizumi fidgeted, turning her coffee mug around on the coaster. 

"So do you-"  
"What if-" 

They apologized for speaking at the same time before Ushijima spoke again. "You've tried writing the words down before you begin?" 

"I haven't, but I don't think it would matter," Iwaizumi said, sighing. "They just sound fake.”

"Your nerves get the better of you," Ushijima agreed. "I have also had that issue." 

Iwaizumi's eyes widened. "So you and Tendou..." 

Ushijima cleared her throat. "Not exactly. But there have been times where we have wanted to try a bedroom activity and did not know where to begin." 

"Did you ever eventually _begin_?" 

"Yes," Ushijima said. "Tendou is very tenacious when it comes to bedroom activities." 

"Great," Iwaizumi said, resolving to block that from her brain as soon as possible. "No, that's good. Does she - you - have any tips, then?" 

"Each time we have stumbled upon an issue such as this, it usually takes teamwork." Iwaizumi could hear Ushijima's shrug over the phone. "Communication. A resolution not to play a role unless the activity calls for it." 

Shit. Iwaizumi had thought they had been working together pretty well. But if they were levels below Ushiwaka and Tendou, then she and Oikawa needed to step it up. 

"Thanks, Ushiwaka. I'll try that. I owe you one." 

"I would not consider you indebted for a piece of advice." 

Iwaizumi rolled her eyes. "If you say so. Have fun with your cartoons." 

"Thank you, Iwaizumi. Good luck with the sex." 

Ushijima hung up before Iwaizumi could sputter out anything else. 

With a renewed sense of determination, Iwaizumi sent a text to Oikawa. 

**To: Shittykawa**  
_Yo. All the internet guides on things like this say we should talk about our "wants and needs."_

 **From: Shittykawa**  
_Then talk! (^_−)☆_

Iwaizumi growled. She stabbed the keys as she typed. 

**To: Shittykawa**  
_What phrases do you most want to hear me say_

 **From: Shittykawa**  
_Whatever comes from the heart, Iwa-chan!_

"Oh my god," Iwaizumi whispered through gritted teeth. 

**To: Shittykawa**  
_I am TRYING to WORK with you here_

**From: Shittykawa**  
_Me too Hajime ! wait til I get home okay? we can talk about it then (〜￣▽￣)〜_

Iwaizumi rolled her eyes before tossing her phone aside and getting up to make breakfast.

  


* * *

  


"Yoohoo, Iwa-chan!" 

"In here," Iwaizumi called, muting the television. Oikawa's voice sounded higher-pitched than usual - more excited, which almost never meant well. Iwaizumi hopped over the back of the couch and padded into the kitchen, where Oikawa, looking fresh as a daisy despite being out all morning, was setting down two loaded armfuls of boutique bags. 

Iwaizumi frowned. "What's all this? Did you buy out the entire city?" 

"This," Oikawa said with a flourish, "Is me working with you! Sit, Iwa-chan." 

Iwaizumi sat, warily. 

"I thought you might need a little change of scenery," Oikawa said, digging around in one of the bags. "Something to take your mind off of the _talking thing_ when we fuck." She pulled out a black, lacy piece of lingerie from one of the bags. "I thought this one might suit you. You can leave the panties off, though." 

Oikawa handed it to Iwaizumi, whose gut reaction was a _fuck no_ , but Ushijima's words about teamwork prompted her to look it over. It wasn't all black as she'd originally thought, but patterned with black lace over a skin-colored mesh. Sturdy straps held up the bra and attached to the garter belt. The whole look came together to make something that was delicate, but not overly feminine. 

"What do you think?" Oikawa asked, shifting her weight from foot to foot. 

"I like it," Iwaizumi said decisively. It's not something she would have ever picked out for herself, but Oikawa had a good eye. "You wanted to see me in this?" 

Oikawa's smile lit up the room, and Iwaizumi couldn't help but grin back. Oikawa straddled Iwaizumi's hips, looping her arms around her neck, and nuzzled her cheek. "I really, really do." She kissed Iwaizumi slowly, playing with the fine hairs at the base of Iwaizumi's neck, until Iwaizumi dragged her closer with a groan. 

Oikawa danced away, staying just out of arm's reach and giggling as Iwaizumi grabbed for her. "Put that on, Iwa-chan! Let me see it, and remember to put your harness on instead of the bottoms!" 

Iwaizumi shuddered and flipped Oikawa off as she headed to the bathroom. 

It didn't take long to change; if anything, figuring out the way the straps connected to each other took the most time, and the most cursing. But when she was finished, Iwaizumi had to hand it to Oikawa: she looked _good_ in this. The straps made her curves look more generous than they were, and the mesh was the perfect shade against her skin. She wasn’t sure if it would do anything to put her in the moment, but what the hell. Worth a try.

Oikawa was perched naked on the bed when she flipped off the bathroom light and stepped into the bedroom. 

"Fuck's sake," Iwaizumi swore. "That thing is a weapon. Learn to warn people." She raked her eyes appreciatively over Oikawa's form as Oikawa stood and stalked closer, pressing indecently close to Iwaizumi. 

"You mean my body?" She asked, innocent as a daisy. The swell of her breasts pressed against Iwaizumi's side, soft and warm. 

"Yes," Iwaizumi said grudgingly. She circled an arm around Oikawa's waist, but Oikawa slid away and sat on the bed, legs spread, leaning back on her elbows. 

Iwaizumi swallowed hard. Oikawa was already wet, and she wiggled a little, making sure she had Iwaizumi's attention. 

"Prove it, then," Oikawa said, smiling. "Show me what it's good for." 

"Like you don't know," Iwaizumi grumbled, falling to her knees and yanking Oikawa closer by the thighs. 

Oikawa yelped as she fell backwards, but it quickly melted to a moan as Iwaizumi lifted her legs to drape over her shoulders and licked into her warm, waiting cunt. 

"Oh," Oikawa sighed, her legs going lax. Iwaizumi smiled, her teeth pressing against Oikawa's clit. A spasm ran though Oikawa's body as she grasped the bedcovers and tried to ride Iwaizumi's face. 

"Nope," Iwaizumi said, pulling back. She stilled Oikawa's hips, ignoring Oikawa's pout. "Be still. I'm showing you how to use it." She gave Oikawa's pussy a brief slap, gratified at Oikawa's yell. 

"Iwa-chan," she murmured, her eyes bright. "Dirty." 

Iwaizumi flushed, suddenly tongue-tied again. She shook her head and hoisted Oikawa forward, tasting her cunt with long, slow laps of her tongue. Oikawa's taste was sweet and musky, getting headier when Iwaizumi sucked Oikawa's clit and flicked her tongue across it. 

Oikawa's legs tightened around her head, restricting her movement. Iwaizumi cracked an eye open to see Oikawa looking outrageously coy. With a disgusted noise, she managed to pry Oikawa's legs from her head and set her knee on the bed, crawling up Oikawa's body and planting her hands on either side of her head. 

"Do you want me to eat you out or not?" 

Oikawa's breasts heaved as her breathing quickened. She licked her lips and opened her mouth to say something, but Iwaizumi ducked her head down and took one of Oikawa's nipples in her mouth. 

"God," Oikawa cried, dragging Iwaizumi's head down. "Please, Iwa-chan, yes." 

Iwaizumi traced the generous curve of Oikawa's other breast, filling her palm with it and thumbing Oikawa's other nipple. 

Oikawa's legs kicked out as she wriggled, unable to escape Iwaizumi's touch. 

"Be still," Iwaizumi said hoarsely, her own arousal threatening to overtake her. "Or do you want me to do something drastic?" 

"Fuck me," Oikawa gasped, cupping Iwaizumi's cheek. "Tell me that's the only thing my pussy is good for." 

"Jesus," Iwaizumi ground out. She reached down and slid two fingers inside Oikawa, kissing down her neck as Oikawa keened, high in her throat. "This what you want?" Oikawa nodded, hair wild against the pillow, as she fucked down on Iwaizumi's fingers. "You want me to come in you, get you all messy?" 

"How many more times to I have to say it?" Oikawa hissed, dragging Iwaizumi down into a kiss by one of the straps on her new bra. 

Iwaizumi nipped at Oikawa's tongue and drew back, moving her fingers faster, rubbing her thumb against Oikawa's clit and watching intently as she struggled to form words, pretty mouth gasping for air. "Turn over," she ordered, sucking a mark on the underside of Oikawa's breast. "Let me see how you look before I make you mine." 

"I'm already yours," Oikawa said, but rolled over on her hands and knees, yelping as Iwaizumi slapped her ass.

"Before I fuck you full, then," Iwaizumi said lowly. She froze for a moment, playing back what she said in her mind, but Oikawa's impatient noise drew her out of her reverie. Iwaizumi shook her head and ran her fingers down Oikawa's slit as Oikawa trembled, rubbing her cheek against the bedcovers. "Look. Your body knows you need it." 

"Hajime," Oikawa breathed. "I do. I need it, please." 

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa's pussy another light slap before reaching into the bedside drawer they’d dubbed ‘The Sex Chest’ and fastening one of their vibrators into the harness. 

Oikawa made a soft noise and fell to her elbows. She watched Iwaizumi from the bed, eyes dark, hair tousled, her hand moving between her legs with purpose. 

Iwaizumi knocked it aside as she lined up behind Oikawa, nudging the head of the toy against her cunt and grinding against her clit. The toy was one of Oikawa's favorites, and as she struggled to push herself onto her hands, Iwaizumi grinned. She felt _powerful_ : sexy and invincible. Confident.

"Open up," she said, and slid the toy inside, slow and unrelenting. Oikawa was so _wet_ , it was an easy glide, and Iwaizumi shivered as she reached down and turned the vibrator on.

Oikawa cried out, arching so hard that the toy almost slipped out. "Hajime!" 

Iwaizumi slid a hand up Oikawa's back, pressing her into the sheets. "There you go," she said, patting the sweaty skin. "You can take it." The rhythm she set was hard and fast, fucking Oikawa with no reservations as Oikawa moaned and bit her pillow.

After a moment, Iwaizumi had to catch her breath, and she stilled, eyes closed, grinding against the hilt of the toy as she pushed it farther into Oikawa. She was close to the edge, just from this – Oikawa always had her on the _edge,_ no matter what they tried.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispered, reaching back and grasping at Iwaizumi’s thigh. “Let me be on top. I’ll make you come.” 

Iwaizumi bit her lip and nodded, and they switched positions. Oikawa’s legs were trembling as she straddled the toy and slid it inside, her body tightening as the vibrations from the toy rolled through her in waves. Her hands went straight to Iwaizumi’s breasts, fondling them through the flimsy lace and mesh. 

Iwaizumi groaned, shoving Oikawa’s smug face away as she began to roll her hips. 

“This what you wanted?” Oikawa said breathlessly, pulling the cup of Iwaizumi’s bra aside so she could mouth at her breast. “Wanted me to take what I needed from your cock? Milk you dry?” 

Iwaizumi’s gasped for air as she thrust up into Oikawa, chasing the vibrations from the toy.

Oikawa's eyes glittered as she leaned forward, placing her elbows on Iwaizumi's chest, working her hips faster. 

"Spill in my cunt like you know you want to, Iwa-chan," she breathed. "Make it all messy. You've always wanted to destroy me a little, haven't you?" 

Iwaizumi couldn't do anything but thrust her hips in time with Oikawa's grinding, completely taken by the way Oikawa's hair fluttered. "No," she said, but Oikawa was still talking. 

"Fucking wreck me, Hajime," she said, beginning to bounce. Iwaizumi's back arched as the vibrator seemed to pulse harder each time Oikawa sat. "Make me so wet you can't tell what's mine and what's yours anymore." 

"Fucking _shit_ ," Iwaizumi gasped, her cunt throbbing. She cried out as she was brought to orgasm, squirming backwards to try and rid herself of the aching pressure of the vibrator, but Oikawa was coming too, forcing her hips down with a desperate cry and suddenly stilling, body tight. After a moment, she glanced up, rocking her hips again. She looked sex-flushed and plundered, the toy inside her making wet, dripping sounds each time she moved. 

Iwaizumi snarled as the vibrator kicked up a notch. "How are you even -" 

Oikawa kissed her hard, slamming her hips down so hard to chase a second orgasm that the bed creaked. "Come in me," she said, silky, and it riled Iwaizumi up just enough to grab Oikawa by the hips and flip her over with a growl, planting her hands on the bed and fucking into Oikawa hard, with no sense of rhythm. 

"Fuck you," Iwaizumi gasped, kissing the shit-eating grin off of Oikawa's face. "I fucking love you, you little shithead." 

Oikawa wailed, fingers scrabbling at Iwaizumi's back as she tried in vain to meet the pace of Iwaizumi's thrusts. "Hajime! I'm -" 

"I know you are," Iwaizumi said, biting at Oikawa's shoulder. "Come for me. Want me to fill you up? Prove it."

Oikawa's mouth opened in a silent scream as she slapped the bed, pressing herself up with a gasp as her orgasm shook through her. 

Iwaizumi thrust inside one last time and stayed there, grinding inside while Oikawa clenched down on the toy. Iwaizumi shuddered as the vibrator rubbed her exactly the right way once more, nestled against the parts of her that were lush and throbbing, and rode the waves of another orgasm that teetered on the edge of pleasure and pain. 

"Oh my god," Oikawa whispered, staring somewhere past Iwaizumi as she flopped back down on the bed. "I have no words." 

"And yet you're still talking," Iwaizumi said, kissing Oikawa's cheek before rolling over and shucking off the harness with wince. 

Oikawa plucked it from her hand and tossed it aside as she curled up against Iwaizumi, wiggling her way under her arm. "I really liked that, Iwa-chan," she said softly. She traced the whorls of hair peeking out above the strap harness before looking up at Iwaizumi with a grin. "You lost all your shyness! Who knew you only needed me to take the lead before you could use your words?" 

Iwaizumi narrowed her eyes, tightening her arm around Oikawa's neck until Oikawa squealed with laughter, beating her fists against Iwaizumi's side ineffectively. "If you ever want to get fucked like that again, you'll be quiet," she advised, and Oikawa nodded, snickering in a way that Iwaizumi knew meant that she'd never, ever shut up about it.

**Author's Note:**

> [RT this fic on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/JaneBuzJane/status/1300529971589517313?s=20)
> 
> [My Haikyuu!! fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneBuzJane/works?fandom_id=758208) •°• [Bees' Haikyuu!! fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs/works?fandom_id=758208)
> 
> Comments fuel me!


End file.
